russelfandomcom-20200213-history
News Team 13
News Team 13 is the flagship late night news program by the government-sequestered network IBC under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. The newscast is anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. It is aired from Monday to Friday from 11:00 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila, its television counterpart DZTV TeleTrese and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan, with several Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. It is also aired internationally via Global IBC and INN International. Airing history News Team 13 premiered on August 8, 2011, as the replacement for IBC News Tonight. Cathy Eigenmann was the first anchor after the former IBC News Tonight. The international broadcasts in 2011 through Global IBC, Ronda Trese became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast overseas through expanded reach and the live web streaming on its official webpage. As of July 2, 2012, veteran newsman Jay Sonza replacing Eigenmann. It was relaunched in September 30, 2013 with a new set and new graphics design, Amelyn Veloso, who came from TV5 for 14 years, will join Sonza. Since Veloso was return to IBC news anchor after 13 years when she anchored on the defunct late-night English newscast CTN Midnite from 1997 to 1998. Since then, Veloso was put as female co-anchor of Sonza. In a stand-up news anchors would start the program opening before the report and during the closing time, and which after that reporter, it will be sitting on the newsdesk, after those commercial breaks, Sonza is a stand-up anchor and Veloso is a sit-in anchor, and also after commercial breaks, two anchors sitting for newsdesk. As of July 7, 2014, News Team 13, together with IBC Headliners and Express Balita, relaunched the new graphics and still with the title cards. Recently, on October 6, 2014, along with Express Balita and IBC Headliners, News Team 13 transformed into the new look of opening billboard (OBB). Anchors 'Current' *Jay Sonza (2012-present) *Amelyn Veloso (2013-present) 'Former' *Cathy Eigenmann (2011-2012) Segment anchors *Maria Ressa - Pananaw: Special Report segment *Alvin Pura - Weather Update weather forecast Segments *'Seeing Stars' - Showbiz News *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Weather Update' - Weather Forecast *'Sponta-News' - Events and Places *'Coolinarya' - Food Features *'Negoshow' - Business Features *'Cooltura' - Culture *'Pananaw: Special Report' - Special Report * Good Shot - Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. Awards and recognitions 'Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards' *2nd Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Male News Program Anchor (Amelyn Veloso) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 14th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Male Anchor) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscast) - Nominated *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA)' *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Male News Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won References External links *News Team 13 on Facebook *News Team 13 on Twitter See also *A refreshing look for IBC-13's website *IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City *PTV-4 to turn commercial *From IBC News Tonight to Ronda Trese as the late-night newscast *IBC-13 celebration in 52 this 2012 *Ronda Trese changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC *IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation" *IBC-13 Relaunches New Media Platforms *Express Balita and Ronda Trese entered into new home, debuts new graphics last July 2012 *PNoy on IBC and RPN has a sequestered *Interpreting the Context of AkTV and IBC ending their Blocktime Agreement *IBC is Best Television of the Year *Irigueño Jimmy Alanis named Director of IBC-13 *Jay Sonza became IBC's veteran anchorman *Biggest Sports Events in the World and PH to be Covered by Viva Sports on IBC *Express Balita and News Team 13 launched on their mission of IBC News and Current Affairs *For IBC, It’s All About News and Current Affairs *Disgruntled PTV-4, IBC-13 workers join Sona rally *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming